


Only Yours

by alsoyouremischievous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Mention, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, can be read as platonic or pre-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsoyouremischievous/pseuds/alsoyouremischievous
Summary: Thomas has to endure his anxiety before he can get some well-deserved rest. He doesn't mind so much.





	Only Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I couldn't resist writing after watching Selfishness v. Selflessness. Hope you enjoy!

“... And I know the fans are saying you should rest now that the video’s out but what if really you should be working?”

“I should definitely be sleeping right now.”

“But what if your friends think you don’t appreciate them?”

“Virgil. They know.”

Thomas had been prepared for the nightly rundown of all his fears and worries but this was becoming extensive especially considering how exhausted he was after editing for four days ~~straight~~. He couldn’t bring himself to mind quite as much as he should considering Virgil had migrated from his usual spot, crouching over the bed, to taking up more room across the sheets than Thomas himself. The anxious side looks a far reach from his old intimidating self while resting against Thomas’ stomach, tilting his head back so that his voice will carry while Thomas cards his fingers through his hair.

Thomas is trying to appreciate the moment of closeness but all his thoughts keep sliding together so fluidly that he can’t seem to focus on any of them. Like the way Deceit made all of his points so quickly that there was no time to dissect them. Which reminds him…

“Virge?” Thomas pauses the repetitive motion of playing with the side's hair to pat at his face absently.

“Sup?”

“R’you… okay? Deceit, um, really seemed to get to you in-” a quiet yawn interrupts his query and he stifles it “... in this video.”

It’s silent for a moment and then Virgil responds, “Nah, I’m fine.”

“Mm,” Thomas starts petting Virgil’s hair again, peering down at the brown locks. “I really am considering going back to purple.”

“Heh. I appreciate that, Thomas.”

It’s quiet. Thomas’ eyes slip shut, Then -

“Is your door locked? Did you leave the stove on? What do you think people say about you when you leave the r- hey!” the side cuts himself off when Thomas snorts and the movement of his stomach causes Virgil’s head to jerk.

“I can’t believe you, you tried to-” Thomas struggles to find the words for his exasperation.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” the side actually sounds contrite. “Hey, you don’t think I uh…”

Even as close to sleep as he is, Thomas knows that Virgil is thinking he went too far. The side is _his_ anxiety, of course; he always knows when it comes to things like this.

“Nah, the fans love you,” Thomas reassures him. And then he can’t help continuing, “but you are my anxiety. No one else’s.”

There’s no quippy rebuttal to that and Thomas realizes passively that his eyes have fallen shut again. He manages to slur out a quiet, “Sleep now?”

“Yeah, Thomas,” Virgil says. “Sleep now.”

The host drifts off quickly enough to miss the side adding “Of course I’m only yours. And I’ll keep you safe,” as he slips away, pausing only to pull Thomas’ blankets up to cover the sleeping man before sinking out.


End file.
